


A quiet moment.

by smhfiction



Series: The Chance Series [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Miranda has a moment alone with Michael.Set two months after Michael is released from the hospital.





	A quiet moment.

**Author's Note:**

> you don’t have to necessarily read the first installment before you read this. 
> 
> Just a short one-shot in the Chance series. 
> 
> If you are reading Turn the page I should be updating it next week.

Miranda stared down at the small bundle that was fast asleep in the mahogany crib she’d had special ordered from Italy. Andrea had attempted to put up a fight, but relented when Miranda insisted that nothing was to much for her son.

  
The couple of months Michael had been in the hospital had been one of the most intense times of her life. Andrea had been her rock and they’d leaned on each other to get through the trying time. She couldn’t count the number of nights they’d held each other and cried themselves to sleep worrying about him.

  
She pulled the rocking chair closer to the crib, mindful not to wake him, then sat down and peered over the edge of the crib. She dared not touch him, least he wake up.

He was a fussy baby, but every time he cried her heart swelled, because they’d almost lost the opportunity to hear his cries at all. It was a welcome relief to her and she’d vowed to never complain when he woke up at two in the morning hungry or wet. Or lately, he had been waking up just to be held and Miranda relished those times.

  
She sighed and watched the rise and fall of his small chest. It was one of those rare moments that she was alone in the nursery with him. Usually the rest of her family couldn’t stay away, but Andrea was taking a nap upstairs and her girls, who refused to leave the townhouse since he’d came home, was with their father.

  
Truth be told, she could stay in here, with him, for hours. It was the same when her girls had come home after their birth. The peace she felt watching her children sleep was one of the greatest experiences of her life.

  
At her age, she never intended to become a mother again, then Andrea had come back into her life. And thank god, she had. Andrea was a force and a beacon of hope for her. Miranda would do everything within her power to never take Andrea or her children for granted.

Someday she would retire from Runway, but until that time came, she would hold herself accountable for the time she spent away from them.

  
A look of wonder crossed her face as she peered down at him. A son. Her son. She could hardly believe it. It didn’t matter to her how he had been conceived. No, he was hers now and she knew even if her and Andrea didn’t work out, that would never change.

  
A few seconds later, he blinked and stared up at her. Before Michael could make a fuss, she stood and gently scooped him into her arms then sat back down, pushing the rocker into a motion. She cuddled him to her chest and patted his back.

  
“There. There. Mama’s here, son.” His whimpers quieted, and he laid still. Andrea still made a face when Miranda could quiet him with just a touch and Andrea had to work for it.

“I never thought I’d be a mom again, but you and your mother have been a welcome blessing into my life. A blessing I thank god for every day. You’ll want for nothing Michael, even after my dying breath. You and your sisters, and your mother, will be taken care of. It’s what I’ve worked so hard for, after all. Runway is a part of my life and for a long time it’s taken priority, but that changes now. I wish I could have realized this sooner with my girls, but I’ve realized it now. Hopefully, I’m not too late to show everyone how much I love them.”

She placed a kiss on the top of his head. “People like me usually don’t get second or third chances. Luckily I’ve been given another chance with your mom.”

  
She took a deep breath and stared out the window, holding Michael just a little bit tighter. “You scared us.” She paused and sniffed. “Me. You scared me. More than I’d ever admit out loud. I’ve cried with your mom countless nights, bur for the most part the words never came and Andera never pushed for them. Watching you fighting to live every day, gave me the energy and the will power to live as well. To live more than I have been, at least. You are my son, so there will always be someone or something vying for your attention. Be careful who you give yours too. I’ll teach you as best I can, as will everyone else, and I can only hope you’ll take our teachings to heart.”

  
A smile lit her face as she peered down at him. “Don’t be afraid to ever talk to me. About anything. I will always try and answer you honestly and if not me, your mom certainly will. Growing up can be a challenge, but you have a house full of women, that I’m sure, will be at your beck and call. I know your sisters will spoil you rotten. I will as well, even though Andera has already forbid it.” They’d already talked about that matter. Or well, Andrea had talked, and Miranda had listened.

“Your mom only wants what’s best for you. She’s been through a lot, Michael, so we need to make sure that she knows how much we love her. Don’t be afraid to kiss or hug her without cause or reason. I’ve been doing that more lately and she seems to enjoy it. I was terrified the first time I hugged her, just because, but she sunk into my embrace and It was the best feeling in the world.”

  
She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “Caroline and Cassidy are another matter. They usually don’t give affection freely, but I suppose they’ll make an exception for you. Caroline has been through a lot also, but you’ve healed a part of her no one else could. I’m just glad she’s finally starting to live again as well.”

  
She sat quietly and enjoyed the motion of the rocker until he had fallen alseep. Once she was sure he wouldn’t wake back up, she placed him back in the crib.

“Sleep now, my sweet boy, it will be soon enough that you’ll be awake for something to eat.” She ran her finger over his scalp and continued to watch him sleep.

  
***

  
Upstairs in their bedroom, Andy stared at the baby monitor with tears in her eyes. Miranda insisted they have them in every room of the house and it was the one thing Andy had readily agreed to.

Hearing her loves words solidified her love for Miranda even more. Later, she’d show Miranda how much she loved her. For now, she would sleep. Miranda was right. Michael would be up again soon enough. Andy laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

 

 


End file.
